Looking Back, Moving On One Shot
by CassieWhitlockHale
Summary: I wrote this, as a sort of tribute to my best friend. This one shot is based on events currently going on in my life. Some swearing, nothing bad. Enjoy! Title thought up by my awesome ass friend Krys! myonlyheroin


Alright, so I wrote this because I was mad at my best friend. This is currently similar to what is actually going on in my life at this time. I love my best friend deeply, but she's making some very stupid choices. At this point I think it's time to start moving on. Anyways, here it is. I hope you enjoy.

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I am just using S. Meyer's characters in my story, and making them into my little puppets :)._

Bella sat looking at the screen of her laptop; the blank document and flashing cursor mocking her. She wasn't sure what to write, but knew she had to get this done for it to be put in her column in the paper. She thought back to her days in school when things like having friends, felt like a necessity, or when you felt like you needed to do things that made you feel accepted.

When she thought back to those times she felt so silly. Yeah, friends made school bearable, you had someone to talk to, or even just sit with if you weren't in the mood. But now, out in the real world, she realised that maybe high school friendships were just that… high school.

She needed to move on, and get over the fact that yeah, she lost a best friend, and it really fucking hurt… there is no denying that. But some things have to come to a close, and as much as it sucks… you get back up and move on with life. She couldn't help thinking back to when her friendship with her best friend in the entire world finally came to a close.

_Alice was about a year and a half older than Bella. Alice's mum had been through a nasty divorce, and after 20 years of the bastard, had given Alice's father the flick. When Alice's mum found Carlisle, she knew that he was who she had always been meant to be with. Bella and her family were there for Alice and Esme throughout everything, as friends are. Nothing could change that. Bella had known Alice and her mother for almost 5 years. _

_Lately, Bella and Alice had been going through just some spats as normal friends do. But now Bella was getting worried she was losing her best friend. Alice had graduated school gone off to work about a year ago, as a warehouse worker, she met a guy there by the name of Emmett, and they seemed to be a perfect fit for each other._

_After about 6 months, Emmett asked Alice to marry him. They began to arrange plans for the wedding. Alice had asked Bella, her friend Rosalie, and Emmett's sister to be her bridesmaids and maid of honour. Bella felt so honoured that Alice had even asked her, she wasn't sure who Alice would pick._

_Lately Bella and Alice weren't hanging out like they used to. She felt a bit mad, but also didn't think much of it, she was planning a wedding, and Bella understood it was going to be a lot of work. _

_Soon, things in Emmett and Alice's relationship seemed to be moving downhill… Emmett never helped out with housework and just keeping things in order. He wasn't helping her with arranging things for the wedding, like the limos or the venue. They began fighting and eventually after 6 months of fighting and making up, things just stopped working. They wanted to try and work through it but, Alice began feeling pressured to marry Emmett, she loved him, but loved him as a friend, not a lover._

_Alice went away for work at one of the mines down south for a week. When she came back, she realised that it was time to end the relationship with Emmett. Alice finally ended it with Emmett, and she needed some time to recover, but Bella was always right there to support her._

_Alice, Bella, Rosalie and Esme, Alice's mum all went on a girl's night out. They went down the local pub. It was a Friday night, and it was actually really boring… which was weird, but the girls had fun anyways. They played some pool, had some drinks and just enjoyed their first girl's night out in awhile. When they finally came home from the pub, Edward was sitting inside when they all pretty much tumbled inside the front door._

_They had to be quiet since Esme and Carlisle were asleep in their room. They got some more drinks and went out the back and sat there just talking and having a good time. Bella had been harbouring a secret crush on Alice's pseudo step-brother for the longest time. But she was scared to do anything because she was scared that if she made her feelings known that she would be laughed at by not only Alice, but Edward himself. She didn't think she would be able to handle that rejection, so she kept it quiet._

_On girl's night, after Alice had finished talking on the phone to her new boyfriend Eric whom she had met when she went to the mines, and Rosalie had gone to get ready for bed, Bella and Edward stayed out back for another hour._

_He eventually asked for her mobile number, she wasn't sure why, but told him it anyways. She secretly saved his number in her phone when he sent her a random message, saying 'random text message'. She kept it there, and constantly wondered if she should send him a message, but always chickened out. Bella wished she had the confidence to tell Edward that she liked him, but she didn't and decided to talk to Alice about Edward._

_She messaged Alice back and forth, told her about how she had liked Edward for months now, and wanted to say something, but wanted to know if he felt the same way about her. _

_She waited and waited for Alice to find out from Edward. Every time her mobile went off, she eagerly grabbed it up hoping for the one message that could either make or break everything._

_Later that evening her phone beeped letting her knew she had a new unread text message. She opened it and almost squealed with happiness when she was what was written there._

_He likes u and can see being in a relationship with u._

_Bella kept it there, but still couldn't ever work up the resolve to talk to him. One night Alice came over when the rest of Bella's family was out, and she was watching True Blood. They sat there and had a really good talk and everything, Alice found out that Bella hadn't done anything regarding Edward, and she also knew that Edward hadn't made any decisions on what to do, so she was messaging Edward whilst also telling Bella to talk to him… she began to type out a message, right after she sent it, she received one from Edward. She smiled and began messaging him back and forth for the rest of the night. _

_She was going to a party that on Saturday night, and she asked Edward if he wanted to go with her. He said he wasn't sure, but eventually he decided come with her. It was awkward but she had fun, and got a bit drunk. She probably embarrassed herself, and stayed in bed for most of the next day, afraid to face Alice or Edward. _

_She became worried when after she sent Edward a text saying thank you for putting up with her friends and her drunk self, and that she was sorry if he didn't have much fun._

_She never got a message back, and she felt completely rejected and embarrassed. She must have done something._

_When she went next door, she avoided Edward as much as possible. She had decided to say fuck it and she was going to go to the pub on Thursday night since her friends from high school had told her that's when it usually went off, and they had a DJ till late._

_Alice asked if she could bring Eric and Bella decided she might as well… even though Bella had doubts about Eric, as he was a 35 year old married man, that was with her best friend, she decided she could always meet him and give him a chance.. She invited Esme and Carlisle as well as her own mum. She also took the plunge and asked Edward if he wanted to join them, he never gave a definite answer, but on Thursday night he joined them and Bella couldn't help smiling._

_It was awkward, to say the least. Bella's mum immediately had a negative reaction towards Eric. She did not like him. He seemed to be all about brawling and fighting and killing things etc… she hated it._

_Bella had to admit, he was a bit scary._

_It turned out that none of Alice's family liked Eric, and Bella didn't blame them._

_Alice began to skip work for Eric, Bella began to worry that Eric's negative influence and attitude was already poisoning her best friend._

_Bella and her family tried to talk to Alice, and get her to see what he was doing, but she didn't. Bella became frustrated with Alice. She seemed to not realise that she was pushing away the most important people in her life. The ones, who held her up and supported her when times were rough and you, felt like nothing was going right,_

"_Alice, please… just talk to me, let me inside your head! I'm here to help you. What's going on?"_

"_Bella! Seriously stop fucking meddling in my life. Just because you're such a sad person who can't get a date or a fuck quit trying to ruin my life and make me leave Eric. He loves me, Bella. Don't you get it? I love him, and he loves me. The way a relationship is supposed to be." _

_Bella was shocked at Alice's behaviour. She didn't know where her best friend had gone, but this was most certainly, not her best friend._

"_Fine, Alice, you can have your "happily ever after" as Eric's whore, I want nothing to do with you any longer. You can fucking shove 5 years of friendship up your ass."_

"_I am not his whore damn it, Bella!" she screamed at Bella._

"_Oh my fucking God, Ali, yes you are… he is still fucking married for Christ sakes! He buys you expensive things... did you ever stop to think maybe he's buying you off?"_

_With that said, Bella walked out of Alice's house and back into hers, locking the door, and breaking down with angry, sad and unknown emotions. She cried and cried, but then finally finished crying for a friendship that was gone._

_In the end Alice seemed to be determined to stick with this Eric person. Not seeming to care about the destruction it was doing to all of her friendships and family relations._

_Bella finally gave up trying to be Alice's friend. It became obvious to her that Eric meant more to her than family and friends, and Bella felt pity for Alice. Because one day Eric would get sick of Alice and dump her, and when she needed someone the most, no-one would be left._

When Bella stopped thinking about her ex best friend Alice, she realised that in the end, she had a good 5 years with her, and although they had their ups and downs like all friendships, it was time to burn that bridge and move on.

Bella never got her happily ever after with Edward, instead she found someone who adored her and made her feel loved.

Bella looked down at her computer screen, finally knowing something she could write about, but was shocked to see that she had written it. She must have done it while she was in her memories.

She added one last thing at the end of her writing.

_Thank you, for all the good years together._

_By: Bella Marie Whitlock._


End file.
